Pink in the Darkness
by HarpyKuro
Summary: A fort of demonic creatures stands tall in Gamble Galaxy. Their King wanted to create a strong warrior, capable of destroying world. However, everything went wrong... See how Pop Star's hero came to be and his first exposure to the darkness! OCs involved.


In the deep, dark corners of Gamble Galaxy, there lurked an army of monsters and their king in their fort. They were huge, scary things of various shapes and sizes. There were thin, spindly demons with long nails and shark teeth, huge, bulky demons with rotting flesh and fungi growing around their flesh, and tiny little demons with big, bloodshot eyes and disfigured face with mantibles. Their strength was unmatched by anything in the galaxy. They were designed to corrupt and destroy for their king. If he gave the order, they would follow it as well as they could. Planets fell to these nightmarish creations, their populations dropping to near zero.

King Pestus led these demons to wherever they needed to go. He created these nightmares, proud to call himself "father" of his army. He was ten times as large as some of the pawns, towering above them all. He was a bloated, ugly thing: his hair was grimy and smelt of vomit and rotten flesh; his face was flabby and bubbled up on one side, eyes bloodshot and slit like a snake's. His legs were made of darkness, spindly like a spider's while his arms were huge and beefy. Finally, there were scars and boils covering his body, filled and oozing with pus.

Yet, for all his size, he was weaker than most of his army. King Pestus was king, after all. Kings were not made for fighting, only for leading and terrorizing the citizenry. Most importantly of all, he feared love. It was not the kind of love for money or destruction that he feared; it was love at its purest that made him shudder in fear. The kind of love shared between husband and wife, the kind of love children give to their parents.. All those kinds of love, he simply could not comprehend.

King Pestus needed a protector. His army consisted of many demons, yet were too weak or specialized to defend him. They were sorted out by rank: weaker pawns, brutish rooks, cunning bishops, and agile knights. The king was missing one more piece, though… a queen: one that was perfect for any occasion, able to kill in many different ways. One more powerful warrior wouldn't hurt his army, after all. It could only make it stronger. So King Pestus used dark magic to create his warrior and champion-to-be.

A dark blob with little nubs for hands and big feet was born right in front of the giant king. It was an ant compared to the King. Its power made up for size, however: it could inhale anything like a vacuum and exhale it with ease; it could swallow whatever it wished and copy their abilities; and more importantly, it had a huge apettite and a bottomless stomach. The king was immensely satisfied by his strongest creation yet. There was one thing left to do: strip it of all emotions. Emotions would only hinder the blob. King Pestus raised his hands and surrounded them in darkness before striking the bomb with magic, sucking away all of his emotions.

When he was done, he cackled like a hyena. "Finally," he boomed, "my creation is complete! I shall designate you as number 19200… or rather, Endor."

Something was wrong, though. Was the blob supposed to be so… so BRIGHT, compared to the other demons? It was so pink and puffy, and.. was it supposed to be cute? "I suppose cuteness would decieve those on other planets," the king mused, running a hand through his greasy mass of hair. "They would never expect this creature to destroy their homes… They'd be inviting, yes. And then-"

Something glomped onto his stomach. The king looked down and saw his creation actually…HUGGING him? "Poyooo," it said, smiling and holding onto a disgusting boil. Scared, Pestus flicked the puffball off of him and considered the possibilities. What had happened? Why did that thing… why did he HUG him? Why was he walking towards him again, happy as could be?

Oh.

Oh NO.

His magic failed him! It removed his emotions, but not all! It only took away his hatred, leaving only that horrid feeling of love! That thing actually…actually LOVED him! The creampuff hugged him again, nuzzling Pestus's pus-covered belly. The king screamed and knocked him off, leaving the puff confused. "GUARDS!" the king called. "REMOVE THIS PEST! GET RID OF IT! DO SOMETHING!"

The demon army gathered around, glaring at the newcommer with hatred. Confusion formed on the puff's features. He only wanted to give his creator a hug. Was that wrong?

The army approached, weapons raised. They thirsted for blood. The puff had no choice but to inhale and float above their heads before landing behind them and running. The nightmarish creatures followed after him, hot on his tail. Pestus only followed so he could watch their progress.

Tendrils reached out towards the pink, round ball, grabbing one of his nubs and dragging him back. The creature tugged and tugged until he was free, then ran as fast as he could, little feet making squeaky noises as they touched the ground. He ran into every nook and cranny, only for demons to meet him at every corner. Sharp nails raked across his back as the puff tried to run away from the thinner demons; bruises formed as the bulkier demons punched him across the rooms.

The puff was tired. He wanted to eat, sleep, then hug everyone. Yet, his instincts screamed one thing, and one thing alone.

Run.

Run.

Run.

RUN.

RUN.

Blood splashed across the puffball's face. Tears streamed from his bright blue eyes. The nightmares still chased him. They saw that the puff was running towards the edge of the fort, towards the endless abyss. "No escape," they chanted in unison, like a chorus of twisted angels. "Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. No escape."

Closer and closer… he splashed through puddles of blood. The puff was watched by heads as he ran through the corridors, the heads of thosee who fell to the demonic army. The halls stank of rotting flesh, of blood, of sweat and grime. The edge was getting closer and closer still as slender fingers scraped the creampuff, as tiny demons bit him all over his body. The puff cried in pain, yet he still ran as far as his feet could carry him.

"No escape."

He reached the edge, panting like a tired dog.

"Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide."

He peered over it and saw nothing but darkness.

"NO ESCAPE."

The puff couldn't run anymore as demons blocked each and every other path he could take, King Pestus towering above his army.

"NOWHERE TO RUN. NOWHERE TO HIDE."

So soon after he was born, he was doomed to die. 

"NO ESCAPE."

The demons raised their weapons, eager to shred the puff to pieces. The puff looked up and saw a shooting star. He had no idea what it meant. He may never know what it means. With tears still running the blood off of his face, he closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

"NOWHERE TO RUN. NOWHERE TO HIDE."

The army approached him, their king cackling like a hyena in the background.

"NO ESCAPE."

They were prepared to strike-

"NOWHERE TO- ARAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The demons shrieked in pain. Something swooped down on them, something bright and yellow. It sped through the skies and swooped like an eagle, plowing through the nightmares with ease. King Pestus raised his hands, prepared to strike the blasted thing with magic when it struck him, too. He howled with pain, puss and blood spewing from some of his boils. It flew up and dove again, driving the king to the floor before swooping towards the puff.

Hisses rang through the fort as the demons tried to stop the damned thing from reaching their prey. However, it sped over them and snatched the puff away before blasting off towards space. The fiends cried, turning their attention to their fallen king. He lay in a huge puddle of his own slime, blood, and pus. More was still oozing from his body. The demons worked fast to try to deal with the wounds, forgetting that they had prey to begin with.

The puffball watched as the fort became nothing more than a speck in space. He waited until he could see the fort no more to sigh in relief and hug his savior tightly. He looked down and saw that his savior wasn't a person; it was a star…

A Warp Star carried him to safety.

He smiled and hugged his Warp Star again, squealing in delight. He was traveling through space! Where was it taking him, though? The creampuff didn't really care. He just wanted to find a place that would be nicer to him and give him lots of hugs and food.

One day, he would find just the place to stay…

Not today, though. Today, he just soared through space.


End file.
